


100(Plus One) Ways To Die

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulging, Teratophilia, The Author Still Regrets Nothing, obscene amounts of semen, this was supposed to be a one-shot, unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: Sometime after Leon’s encounter with the Tyrant, the eight-foot giant that had initially intended to kill him regains its stamina. Something that Leon cannot pass off.And yes. There are more sexual hijinks.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 10
Kudos: 318





	100(Plus One) Ways To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.
> 
> As I posted this, 99(Plus One) Ways To Die had 5625 hits, 36 bookmarks, 305 Kudos, and 6 comments. Who are you, people?!
> 
> Spongebob quotes aside. I appreciate all the attention that the previous story is receiving. Seems I underestimated the craving for poor Leon having the ride of his life with Mr. X. So I decided to write the sequel for not only my “personal sessions”, but also your “personal sessions”(nudge nudge wink wink). And this took a lot of time reading on the Resident Evil Wiki to understand the lore behind Raccoon City, Tyrants, etc, with my trusty Adblock in hand because, pardon the soapboxing, I rather see Wikia and its greediness wither with all those ads they shove down our throats. Fuck Wikia. _-middle finger-_
> 
> Now I get off my soapbox. I recommend reading the last fic first before you read this. Not forcing, just recommended to get you up to speed. :) And yes, it gets pretty obscene in this one.
> 
> Sorry, it took so long. Distractions such as Animal Crossing: New Horizons and Doom Eternal, and the elephant in the room, the ongoing coronavirus pandemic, distracted me from focusing on this well-overdue sequel. Talk about a bad case of blue balls, amiriteguyz?
> 
> P.S. As it’s the sequel, Tyrant dick inspired by Twitter user @Killveous’ lovely art. Never before have I been horny for Umbrella’s B.O.Ws. But honestly, I have a bigger lady boner for Albert Wesker.
> 
> sendweskernudesplz

The flow of time was lost and forgotten when Leon S. Kennedy was cornered by his pursuer-turned-lover in the Records Room. He was thankful he survived his encounter with the seven-foot man but fate was a cruel mistress as his encounter with it was under the definition of obscene. To quote a wise man: “I know it when I see it.”

And obscene it was. He knew it. He saw it. But the rookie did not complain. His would-be co-workers including Lieutenant Branagh - may he rest peacefully - warped into flesh-hungry zombies was one can of worms, but hardcore sex with a gray man fashioned in a trench coat garnished with a detective’s hat was another.

The Tyrant was rough, similar to when it was first stalking Leon with the intent of killing him, but it was intelligent and knew how to please the blond. The Tyrant could not communicate like average men, only grunts, purrs, chuffs, and growls like it was part-tiger were all it could “say”, but it can understand body gestures and facial expressions including shifts in voice. As for its between-the-sheets demeanor, it was possessive, holding Leon all for its own like it was the last thing it could do.

Leon couldn’t complain besides the initial doubt that he would survive. He was surprised by his newfound lover. Perhaps fate was not cruel after all.

The rookie was laying on top of the Tyrant who laid back against the locked door with the heart with its gloved fingers curling in his hair. He had woken up after they had their intimate moment with the blond filled with a copious amount of seed courtesy of the Tyrant. He shudders as the late September air seeps into the Records Room which the Tyrant feels before pushing Leon away with one hand, drawing a confused moan from the smaller human as it pulls at the buttons holding its trench coat together with the other hand.

“What are you-

Leon was cut short as the Tyrant pulled him close and began to pull at its belt to loosen the trench coat before pulling the flaps onto the blond. He was essentially a man-sized burrito keeping him warm despite the Tyrant’s chest being quite cold, but not as much compared to its mouth during the two’s obscene moment.

“Thanks.” Leon realized what the Tyrant was doing and gave thanks. The Tyrant says nothing and continues to hold him.

It lasted a few minutes before Leon began to push against the Tyrant’s arms holding him before they released their warm embrace. The Tyrant snarls as it watches the blond pull at the top half his Raccoon Police Department uniform stained with dried blood, sweat, saliva, and semen. It couldn’t make any facial expressions besides its blank stare and animalistic noises, but the Tyrant was curious and confused about what Leon was intending.

“Round two?” Leon spoke as he sat on the Tyrant’s lap with its flaccid penis beneath laying idle.

The Tyrant chuffs like it were trying to say ‘yes’. But the rookie knew what it was saying as it scoots to lay by his monstrous partner until the Tyrant’s groin was in his reach.

Leon sighs as he grabs a hold of the Tyrant’s cock, feeling its weight. Still stained with seed that felt slick despite the fact it’s been perhaps 15 minutes or so since he woke up after the Tyrant had pulled out. He squeezes it lightly before pumping it to complete erection. And the belt at the base of the cock will do the rest of the work, making the Tyrant hard for longer periods of time.

The Tyrant says nothing and watches Leon with unblinking eyes as the human masturbates, reaching a hand over to pet the blond’s hair as he looks up.

Leon, meanwhile, thought of his encounter with the Tyrant in this very room not long ago. He was frightened of dying while being cornered by this eight-foot beast with its hand cutting off oxygen on the brink of snapping his neck. But for some reason, the Tyrant spared him for a fate worse than death. Forced to give oral sex to it with his ability to hold his breath tested to the extreme as the gray cock slid down his esophagus, the consent was dubious. It may have been either the lack of oxygen in his head or the fact he was hard as the Tyrant used his mouth, but Leon relaxed after the Tyrant came down his throat before the two took it to the next phase.

During Leon’s daydreaming, both man and monster got hard as the Tyrant purred before pushing the rookie’s head down near its glans.

“Wait!” Leon shouted in annoyance, forcing the Tyrant to pull its hand away as the two looked at each other’s eyes.

“You can’t just have me suck you off after you fucked my ass. It’s not safe.” The blond argued. He was not sure if the Tyrant knew how to practice safe sex, but its cock was inside of him not long ago. He has to set some boundaries for his health. Hypocritically, their previous round bordered on unsafe.

The Tyrant stared at him in silence, somehow confirming Leon’s worries of it not knowing about Safe Sex 101. Doubtful it heard of what a condom is, even the largest Trojans available on the market is unable to fit its cock.

“Calm down. I can still get you off with my hands.” Leon reassured his partner and pulled his hand up to rub the glans to make his promise. The Tyrant keeps silent and lays back as the blond strokes it.

Leon closes his eyes as his hand drags down to the Tyrant’s wrinkled balls that were equally heavy. He squeezes them to check if his virile lover can feel pleasure down here. Sure enough, the Tyrant chuffs with a low tone proving Leon’s theory as the smaller man resumes pumping its cock.

The rookie wondered why the Tyrant’s genitalia was as big as the rest of its body. He heard arguments of his fellow peers at the police academy on the sizes of their penises; the classic Who’s Dick Is The Biggest game that was too obscene for television. Perhaps the Tyrant’s virility was a blessing from the Roman deity, Priapus, who had an equally big cock. From which the medical condition priapism derives from the god’s name.

Regardless, the Tyrant was  _ his _ Priapus.

The gray cock soon started leaking the viscous seed as it ran down onto Leon’s hand. He reaches up to the glans and spreads it as the Tyrant sits up to watch him closely.

The rookie takes it as a queue that the Tyrant is growing inpatient so he sits up and straddles its hips before sitting down with its cock in front of him. Leon starts stroking it with both hands as he grinds his own cock that was dramatically smaller.

“Fuck, you’re big.” It was no exaggeration. The Tyrant’s gray cock when inside makes his stomach bulge out and Leon has a size kink thanks to his nonhuman lover.

He teases the Tyrant by rubbing its foreskin against the glans, drawing a non-human growl from the blond’s partner as it bucks its hips, throwing Leon off had he not hung on. With this sign, Leon decides that they are truly  _ ready _ for round two as he sits up to his knees and stretches out to hold the Tyrant’s shoulders for support. He rubs his balls against the glans and then the perineum before it reaches his ass. Leon inhales before slowly easing the head in, moaning loudly as it slips in easily compared to the lovers’ first time.

The Tyrant reaches over and holds the rookie by the waist to help its human partner ease its cock in, watching it bulge through the skin and muscles of Leon’s toned abdomen. The human gasps as the cock is finally seated down to the hilt as he leans over to the Tyrant’s chest.

They breathe against each other as the Tyrant drags its fingers along Leon’s back before the latter inhales, leans back and grabs a hold of its trench coat.

Leon raises himself slowly, legs aching from having to kneel with the Tyrant in between them, as he feels the cock slipping out. He stops at the last quarter before slamming back down, moaning as the Tyrant pushes torturously against his prostate. He repeats the process with more confidence and moans in equal volume. The Tyrant says nothing and watches the blond unblinking. Leon sits up a few minutes later and grinds his prostate against the silver-colored glans, groaning and biting his lip as he stimulates himself. The rookie sits back down onto the Tyrant’s lap, whimpering before riding its cock faster as it plunges deeper. He throws his head back as his cock bounces, slapping against the trench coat when the Tyrant is inside of him to the hilt.

“Oh, God…!” Leon drags out as he rises slowly and sinks down shallowly before rising again. His prostate was overstimulated and he was on the verge of coming. That was his reason for riding the Tyrant so shallowly and slowly. The blond wishes to drag this on longer his knuckles turn snow-white from holding onto the Tyrant’s trench coat with a deathly grip.

The Tyrant growls impatiently and grabs his hips, holding the human partner still before thrusting wildly into Leon. It had no respect for his sensitivity as it rammed into the heaven that was the rookie’s ass. All Leon could do was lay back, hold onto its trench coat, and let the Tyrant have its fun.

He moaned loudly as he looked at his partner’s silver eyes that never blinked as the Tyrant thrusts, relishing his tightness. The blond’s right hand reached down and began stroking himself slowly in comparison to the Tyrant’s erratic thrusts.

“Are you close?” Leon asked the Tyrant who grunts in confirmation. He throws his head back and whimpers as the Tyrant’s girth pushes against his prostate. The rookie wanted to ride and try to match the thrusts that left his backside red and sore, but the Tyrant’s vice grip that held tighter than a French Revolution-era corset kept him immobile at the mercy of his stalker-turned-lover.

The blond sighs as he closes his eyes, his hand on his own cock idle as the Tyrant’s thrust begins to falter before he hears it growling as he’s pulled down. Warm and viscous as maple syrup but not so sticky, the Tyrant’s seed flows into Leon as the biggest and only cock he ever got himself close to was balls deep inside of him. His hand drags up to his stomach and the rookie moans as he felt semen between his abs and the Tyrant’s cock.

“So hot…” Leon sighed as the Tyrant’s grip relaxed before its gloved hands falls to his thighs. The blond bites his lip realizing he had yet to achieve his own climax. With his left hand grabbing his balls and giving them a slight squeeze and his hand being spat into before stroking his aching cock that was bright red, Leon pleasured himself as the Tyrant watched while catching its breath. The rookie plays with his foreskin just how he likes it as he throws his head back and moans.

It hits him like a wave as he comes against the Tyrant’s trench coat. Leon bites his lip to the point of breaking skin as he milked his testes by squeezing. When he opened his eyes and looked down, the Tyrant was still staring at him not paying the white stains on its trench coat no mind.

“Oh, uh… whoops.” Leon had a face like he knocked something over by accident when he saw some of his own seed had hit the Tyrant’s chin.

Pulling himself off of its cock, the blond gasps as he felt semen flow out in pints. Leaning down, he faced the Tyrant so closely, their noses were centimeters from touching. Leon smiled as he looked down and licked the Tyrant’s cold chin that felt smooth like wax. He glanced back at the Tyrant with the eyes of a seductive vixen and kissed its lips before man and monster began to kiss with fervor like lovers post-coitus.

They release with a vulgar  _ pop _ before Leon rolls onto his back and nuzzles against the Tyrant like a cat to its owner. It rumbles in a pleased tone and rubs the blond’s pale chest that had more color than its face, smearing the human’s seed along his pale skin.

“Jesus, you fuck like an animal.” Leon gasped as the Tyrant’s monster-sized hands dragged along his nipples. Either it was in a rut or was a reincarnated sex deity, he didn’t know. All the blond knew was that it was a rough but caring lover. The Tyrant agreed with him nonverbally with a grunt as it pushed Leon back to sit on its abdomen. As he was raised, the rookie smiled as the Tyrant was still as hard as a rock as the cock rubs against his belly.

Color Leon surprised, as it was the doing of the belt at the base.

“Not done, big guy?” Leon didn’t have a name for the Tyrant. There were a few ideas that were sadly more derogatory such as ‘Trenchie’. There was also ‘Mr. X’ but that sounded like a cliche name for a pornstar.

Names aside, the Tyrant grabs Leon’s waist and raises him. This time, Leon was surprised as instead of being sat on its cock again, his monster partner sat up onto its feet before setting the rookie down on his own. Looking back into confusion, Leon silently asked what the Tyrant was doing before a black hand pushed his back forcing the human to look down much to the dismay of his knees.

The blond got part of an idea on what the Tyrant was planning. So he looked back with half-lidded eyes and parted his ass with one hand while stroking himself with the other.

“Like what you see?” Leon seductively asked while the Tyrant’s cock rubbed against his backside. It said nothing before grabbing his hips and lifting him as the rookie shouted in surprise. It parts its legs before thrusting balls deep into Leon who moans loudly, prostate singing in bliss. The hands grab his wrists and pull them back as Leon stands on his toes on the Tyrant’s obsidian-colored boots before short yet deep thrusts begin rocking the human back and forth.

The rookie moans and pants at the Tyrant’s newfound aggression. It thrusts back and forth as its gray balls smacked his own loudly. Leon’s stomach bulges obscenely as his hair dripped with sweat while the semen from their last round dripped from his stuffed ass. Apparently, the Tyrant was enjoying the view from above as it sawed its hips back and forth deep into the blond. He could’ve sworn his red ass that would make a baboon jealous was bouncing seductively against the Tyrant's hips like jello.

Leon looks down and whimpers at not only seeing the cock bulging against his stomach but also his own smaller and perfectly human virility erect and flailing against the thrusts that resonated with a slap every time the Tyrant bottomed out.

He wondered how it heard him hours before even when he was his most quiet. The blond snorted humorously at the thought of his backside clapping in the hallways attracting zombies, Lickers, and Tyrants, oh my.

His thoughts are cut short with a howl as the Tyrant sped its thrusts up. Leon shouts as its cock hits his prostate head-on. He was having difficulty keeping quiet until the Tyrant released one of his hands and covered his mouth with its palm. The rookie is pulled up against the Tyrant’s chest as it shushes at him from above. Even with the door barricaded by one of the shelves from not long ago, anyone, undead or not, could become curious about the sounds of leather slapping against skin.

Leon’s heart skipped a beat as he heard a zombie growling, clawing against the door. He cursed against the gloved hand, keeping his mouth shut as the Tyrant stopped thrusting. Man and monster look at the door that remained barricaded. The shelf was too heavy for a human to push against from the other side, but the thought of the undead interrupting his and the Tyrant’s lovemaking terrified the blond as his heart beats like a trapped hummingbird.

The rookie whimpered as the Tyrant held him and released his other hand to pet his abdomen. Leon closes his eyes as it did so while quietly shushing him like he was a distressed child. The Tyrant was worried about his safety too.

Meanwhile, on the other side, the zombie growls in feral frustration before there was a loud bang like a handgun went off. But that could’ve been the work of Leon as Matilda laid idly alongside his clothes, discarded when the Tyrant first cornered him. There could be only one other human in the Raccoon Police Station.

“Fucker!” Claire Redfield’s voice cursed as she fired her shot again. Man and monster heard the grotesque sound of a head being split open the slump of a body hitting the floor as Leon exhaled in relief.

_ Claire! _ Leon’s monologue exclaimed in joy, but he looked away from the barricaded door in shame as Claire jiggled the doorknob and struggled to open the door. It was a double-edged sword. On one hand, Leon was relieved that Claire found a way into the police station. On the other hand, he was frightened of what the young redhead could think if she waltzed into him and the Tyrant being  _ more _ than just friends(frenemies?). The guilt washed Leon as the Tyrant kept silent, no longer comforting the blond as Claire struggled with the door one last time.

“Damnit,” Claire swore in defeat as she continued walking down the west wing hallway, paying the Records Room and what was happening in there no mind. Leon and the Tyrant continued to stand still like an erotic statue from the ruins of Pompeii, listening to her light footsteps until they are certain she’s out of the west wing.

The Tyrant releases its hand from Leon’s mouth to hold his waist. Both man and monster breathed a sigh of relief before the latter resumed thrusting but more slowly.

“That was Claire.” The blond huffed out as he looked at the Tyrant who said nothing and simply thrusts. “Hey, promise you won’t hurt her. She’s on my side.” Leon concludes before relaxing in the Tyrant’s grip. There was a pregnant pause of silence other than the sound of leather slapping skin before the Tyrant grunts reluctantly. It then surprises the rookie by speeding up back to its original speed.

Leon used all his willpower to try and keep quiet as the Tyrant used him like he was a living sex toy, not willing to have another interruption by a zombie or worse, Claire. He grunts and groans as the gray cock strike his prostate with vicious strength. There were tears in the blond’s eyes as he sobs in surprise when he starts climaxing; the Tyrant had forced an orgasm out of him with its powerful, torturous thrusts.

The rookie moans as the overstimulation take over as he tightens in response. The Tyrant feels it and groans with a bellow as it thrusts harder into Leon. The human suspects it’s close so he holds its hand that held his waist like a lover and smiles as the oh so familiar flow of seed fills him.

“So much -

A surprised groan interrupts Leon when the Tyrant pulls him up to rest against its chest as it reels from its climax. He was going to say there was so much seed inside of him now. The blond could’ve sworn the Tyrant had a breeding kink of some sort.

Speak of the devil, as it growls while pulling out. When Leon looked down, he saw the Tyrant was  **still hard.**

“What round are we on? Four? Five?” Leon joked with a cheesy one-liner trying to defuse the erotic situation. The Tyrant only grunts in response before kneeling down to lay Leon on his back on the cooling puddle of sweat and semen. It places its hands’ side by side with the blond in between as it straddled his hips. The human smirks as he reaches a hand down to stroke the Tyrant who thrusts in response.

The rookie groans and spreads his legs invitingly for the Tyrant. He assists in positioning its cock to his hole, cringing like he bit something sour as the silver glans pushes in easily with an audible  _ squelch. _

Grunting loudly as the Tyrant buries itself to the hilt. Leon then sighs at the familiar feeling of fullness before he kisses his monster partner, cold gray lips against warm human ones.

The ice-cold tongue fills the blond’s mouth as he suckles it with a sensual moan. He reaches to rub the back of the Tyrant’s neck as it purred loudly before releasing his lips. The two stared at each other’s eyes, Leon’s baby blues locked in a staring contest with the Tyrant’s snow-white, unblinking eyes.

The Tyrant chuffs and nuzzles against Leon’s cheek as its hands rub his sides. The rookie cocked an eyebrow in confusion before getting an idea as the monster breathed into his ear.

“Ready?” He asked it as he touched the Tyrant’s own cheek. It purrs before thrusting slowly, testing out this new position. With every thrust, it pushes in balls deep inside of Leon before pulling out, letting the blond sigh as he feels its cock drag along inside of him. It was cautious to say the least, worried it could hurt Leon had it thrust normally in this cliche missionary position. But Leon didn’t mind as he smiled and moans softly while caressing the Tyrant. His hand moved up to touch the hat that garnished its head before a hand concealed in ebony leather grabbed his wrist roughly with the Tyrant looking at him with its blank stare. But this stare felt… different and familiar. The same stare when it was hellbent on killing him outside of the Records Room.

_ Guess he doesn’t want me to touch his hat. _ Leon thought as he caressed the curious wrinkles that covered the Tyrant’s face, a gesture to show he meant no harm. He leans closer to its face to peck at its lips, which the Tyrant deeply kisses back in response. A minute passed before they released, the rookie’s lips red and puffy.

The Tyrant rumbles like a dormant but volatile volcano before covering Leon with its body and starts thrusting in its normal, brutal pace. The blond moans into its ear saying he enjoys its roughness.

By God, he loved its inhuman cock. He  _ loved _ every detail of it. The wrinkled, heavy sac. The immense girth. The silver glans and the foreskin that pleasured both of them when it's inside of him. Even the belt at the base that made their “playtime” last longer than normal, vanilla sex.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” The blond repeated like a mantra every time the Tyrant’s balls hit his bottom with an audible slap. Leon moans when the Tyrant’s cock pushes his prostate for the umpteenth time

Leon whimpers as the Tyrant raises his legs so it can thrust more deeply into the rookie who felt it like it was touching his stomach. The new position makes him cry in joy as he orgasms, cock squirting against contrasting dark leather and pale skin.

“Oh, God! Don’t stop!” He knew he sounded cliche, but he also knew it riled the Tyrant on more. It snarled and thrusts faster, burying its cock into its human. All Leon could do was hang onto its shoulders as he was at the Tyrant’s mercy. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted for precious oxygen. The blond banged his fists against the leather-clad shoulders whose owner responded with thrusts he didn’t know the Tyrant was capable of. Cold lips kissed his shoulder as an even colder tongue licked the skin.

Its thrusts were vicious with bruising strength that colored Leon’s ass with purples and blues. The rookie whimpered as he felt another orgasm was being forced out of him. He sobbed pitifully into the Tyrant’s ear who looked at him and held his face with a gloved hand and shushed him.

Leon felt strength in him beginning to falter as he had difficulty holding onto the Tyrant’s trench coat. His vision blurred as tears welled up. They were  _ so close. _

Finally, a sob of relief as Leon came yet again, the squirts of human seed less than last but not fully dry. A minute later, a loud bellowing growl emitted from the Tyrant as it reached its climax, filling Leon with its third load. The blond sighed as fatigue took control, arms hanging loosely around the Tyrant’s neck as it remained buried within him, its blank stare watching his eyes close as a smile crept on Leon’s face.

“I love you.” A weak whisper fell from his lips.

———

Leon stirred awake once more as he pushed against two powerful arms holding him. As his eyes focused, he saw that the inhuman cock that was inside of him was back in a pair of black pants this time. Attempting to stretch, he felt something in his arms that felt like something he never touched but felt… familiar. Looking up, he saw white eyes peering down on him from a bald head.

Turns out the unidentified object in his hands was the Tyrant’s hat.

“Hey, I think this belongs to you.” Leon freed his arms and the hat from the Tyrant’s hold, who looked at the latter and grabbed it before placing it onto its head. It purrs softly like it was a big cat trying to say thanks.

Unlike the Tyrant, Leon was still nude as he looked at the white puddle from the aftermath of their marathon of sex. Leon sighs and nuzzles against the Tyrant’s broad chest. They stayed like this for a few more minutes reliving the memories of hardcore bliss before Leon pushes against the Tyrant’s arms that release him without complaint.

“Sorry, big guy. As much as I -

He covered his mouth as he just remembered what he said before falling unconscious.

_ I love you. _

“Please don’t tell me that I said I love you.” Leon’s cheeks turned red as he sat on the Tyrant’s lap. A throaty noise came from it resembling a combination of a growl and a chuckle.

“Oh my God.” The blond covered his face with his hands. He just confessed his love to a monster that first wanted to kill him not long ago on this night of the living dead. The Tyrant made that chuckling noise again as it patted Leon’s back.

“This is not how I imagined my first day…” Leon fought back a laugh. Stepping foot into the Raccoon City and the police station only to find his co-workers to be flesh-hungry undead was one thing, but having sex with something that was clearly not human takes the cake as he repeated what he said shortly after finding himself knee-deep in the dead. Or rather undead.

He sat up onto his feet slowly, groaning as the memories of the Tyrant’s rough and possessive sex left mementos of a bruised buttocks of reds, blues, and purples. Taking baby steps over to his equipment that remained discarded, the blond slowly puts his RPD attire on and reequips his equipment. What would normally take 5 minutes took twice as that due to how sore Leon’s body was. Meanwhile, the Tyrant sat back up on its feet and watched him.

“Alright. I should find Claire and leave this hellhole. I knew I shouldn’t have come here…!” Leon cursed himself as he holstered his handgun, Matilda. But the Tyrant’s cold presence oddly warms his heart. “And yet, had I not come here, I would never meet you.” The rookie turned to the monster with a warm smile.

The Tyrant said nothing. But it stepped closer to Leon and inhaled deeply as it brushed his hair with its fingers.

“Hey, you pushed that in the way in the first place. Can you move it for me please?” Leon patted the Tyrant’s bicep. There was a pregnant pause before it nodded slowly and proceeded to move to the shelf it pushed against the door. But the sound of a doorknob twisting and turning stops both human and Tyrant in their tracks. Except this wasn’t the door with the green club to the hallway.

At the other door with the red heart, Claire unlocks it and opens the door only to gasp at the sight of Leon and an 8-foot monster in black leather. She aimed her handgun at the Tyrant.

“Jesus, stay back!” Claire shouted in fear before Leon stands in front of the provoked Tyrant who glares at the redhead.

“Don’t shoot!” Leon pleads with her as she hesitates, seeing the blond defend the monster that looked like a killing machine. “He’s not going to hurt you. I told him you were with me.” The rookie turns to the Tyrant and smiles weakly as he petted its shoulder.

“Hey, it’s alright. She’s my friend.” Leon calmed the Tyrant who simply stared back at him and then glanced at Claire before looking down again at the blond. Meanwhile, the redhead stepped into the Records Room and looked around. But upon spotting the white puddles on the desk and on the floor, she covered her mouth and turned away into the Supply Room with cheeks as pink as spring cherry blossoms.

“Oh, God. Don’t tell me you had sex with  _ that _ thing.” Claire was in disbelief as Leon looked back at her with a guilty look.

“Sorry. I didn’t know it could end up like this when he found me here.” The rookie was apologetic, trying to explain that he was expecting death when the Tyrant first cornered him.

“Don’t tell me about it. Jesus fucking Christ.” But the redhead only shook her head. Sighing, she turns back at Leon and the Tyrant.

“Leon, have you seen a little girl here? Her name’s Sherry. Around eight years old, blond. She was abducted and is being held at the orphanage not far from here.” Claire spoke again now reassured that the Tyrant was not a threat.

“Abducted? By who?” Leon was worried and walked to Claire looking for answers. The Tyrant watched the two humans converse with an unblinking stare.

“I don’t know. Some fat fucker with a mustache.” Claire's eyebrows furrowed in outrage as she rubbed her shoulder like it was sore.

“I think that was Chief Irons. I didn’t know he was capable of that. Holy shit.” Leon was in disbelief that the Chief of the Raccoon Police Department who was mentioned by the late Ben would be capable of such evil.

“Come on, the more we waste time, the more Sherry will be in danger.” The redhead tugged at the blond’s arm clearly worried for the little girl.

“Okay. I’ll help. But I’ll have to bring him along. I think he wants to be around me.” That was difficult to say other than saying he and the Tyrant loved each other.

“Yeah, sure. Bring your… guard dog along I guess. Does it have a name?” Claire treated the Tyrant with suspicion as the latter stared back at her while it stood behind Leon.

“No. He can’t talk. But I’m sure he’ll help us find the orphanage.” Leon shook his head as he never asked for the Tyrant’s name. Claire smiled with hesitance before walking out of the way so the rookie and the Tyrant can follow her. “By the way. Do you have any ammo?” Leon quipped in and requested.

“Yes, I do. Here’s some shotgun ammo, I don’t need it.” Claire handed Leon the aforementioned ammo that the blond accepts with relief that he had a way to defend himself. “Well, I guess he doesn’t have a name. Why not give him one? I think he won’t mind.” The redhead can admit she was warming up to the Tyrant.

A tap on his shoulder makes Leon turn around to the Tyrant who draws an invisible horizontal line in the air before drawing a vertical one from the middle of the first line. Either it was an attempt at communication or it was trying to speak in ASL, Leon’s brain took a while to recognize what the Tyrant was trying to say.

“'T'?” The rookie answered, which the Tyrant purred loudly in affirmation.

“Holy shit. I didn’t know he was a cat.” Claire was surprised by hearing the Tyrant communicate like it could speak feline fluently.

“Alright. T, it is then. Come on, we gotta find that girl, Sherry.” Leon nodded once before waving at the redhead to lead the way. Both he and the Tyrant followed Claire out of the Supply Room and in turn, the Conference Room as the arms of the undead clawed at the two humans and monster from the boarded-up windows, hungry for their brains.

Leon smiled as the Tyrant followed him with its stomping feet. But there was something he didn’t like about the name ‘T’. The name Mr. T sounded dumb, as the Tyrant did not even look like him. Deciding on another letter of the English alphabet, the rookie thought ‘X’ didn’t sound so bad. And there was quite a ring to ‘Mr. X’.

As much as Claire objected to Leon’s odd connection to the Tyrant, he liked his name for it. After all, X gave it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> He’s in, boys! He did it! He said it! _-airhorns-_
> 
> Here’s a fun fact: what helped with me writing this is @AureeSFM’s Leon/Tyrant animation on Twitter. Normally, I don’t find Source Filmmaker porn all that enticing because it’s not really my cup of tea(seriously, how many Overwatch futa porn do I have to go through just to find some art of Leon getting the pounding of his life, dammit?!), but hot damn! The animation was inspiring.
> 
> I pray everyone is doing okay during this harrowing pandemic. On the plus side, everyone is reading AO3 more often when they’re not playing Animal Crossing or Doom. The Doom Slayer’s biceps are so enticing. I want to touch them.
> 
> Catch me and my salt on Twitter at @MoonwalkingZ and Discord at MoonwalkingZear #0656.


End file.
